Story Within
by AlenaChen
Summary: Levi used to be an aspiring writer, not so aspiring anymore, however, when his first book 'Attack On Titan' flopped miserably. Now he's stuck with next to no money and a problem with sticking to jobs (they all suck anyway.). That's until a person appears at his doorstep, introducing themselves as a character from his book. [Erwin/Levi]


**Story Within**

_Chapter 1: Fictional_

Levi hated winter. Not because he hated the weather or anything like that. Truthfully he couldn't even be bothered about the snow and ice. And he could only laugh about people who muttered shallow accusations against the season under their breath.

The thing Levi hated about winter was that it had to be so fucking cold all the time. Especially when he couldn't afford to turn the heat up.

Damn long winters. He hated them. It was hard enough for him to make rent every month. And as November was nearing its end he was unsure whether he'd be able to this month again. And losing his job a few days ago didn't really help either.

It wasn't his fault really. What was it with those stupid customers always complaining to him about stuff when that really didn't fall into his area of responsibility?

He knew he had honestly really needed the money from this job. But he wasn't one to just stand there and shut up when some stranger took out their bad mood on him.

But complaining about it didn't help. He needed a new job as quickly as possible.

He knew however that it wasn't meant to be this way. Or at least he had never wanted his own life to be like this.

Levi had been a young and aspiring author a few years ago. He had started to write a promising dystopian novel series. And luckily, the first volume of his series 'Attack on Titan' had even been published. But that had already been the last of his luck as the book flopped terribly. The few critics that even bothered to write a critique about it tore it completely apart.

It didn't bother Levi so much. He still liked his story anyway. He just wished that he didn't have to think about the financial aspect of his life so much and that he could actually make money off of the thing he loved most.

But this really wasn't the time to think about that. He couldn't afford being a full time writer, so even though he completely despised the thought, he had to sit down and try to find a new job whether he wanted to or not.

He had the newspaper with its job vacancies spread out on his coffee table, as he was sitting on his couch with crossed legs, studying the paper completely focused.

But it seemed futile. There was nothing good to be found. If only he had not fucked up the last one. Or the one before that. If only he could stick to one job for a little longer, maybe get his temper under control, too, while he was at it. It seemed to be the major cause for him to be fired after all. But he couldn't bring himself to change for shitty jobs like that.

He folded the newspaper back together as he accepted the fact that he wouldn't get lucky today anymore anyway.

Maybe tomorrow he would go into town and see if any of the shops there needed temporary help or something of the sort. That would help him to get at least a little money and by that everything else would be a little less stressful. He might just be able to concentrate on writing more again then.

That was when the loud sound of his doorbell suddenly rang through his flat.

He jumped a little at the unexpected sound and simply starred at the apartment door for a moment. He was tempted to ignore whoever was trying to bother him for a moment, but then he decided to get up anyway. If it was someone trying to sell him a completely new-and-awesome product that he absolutely needed, or anything of the sort he would have at least someone to let steam off for a bit.

He got up from his couch slowly, almost expecting there to be frantic ringing by now, but nothing of the sort happened. Either the person in front of his door was actually a rare case of someone who had patience, or they had already left assuming that Levi was not at home.

He took his time to go over to his door. When he finally looked through his spyhole he was surprised there was really still someone standing there.

The short-haired, blond man in front of his door had a lean figure and was significantly bigger than himself – which was nothing that surprised him really.

He wore a neat suit and wore his hair equally neatly parted on the left side. Levi made a positive mental note about that shortly before he opened the door a crack wide. The door chain clattering through the movement.

He said nothing and only starred at the stranger in front of his door with questioningly raised eyebrows. In return he was greeted by a slight smile and icy blue eyes that seemed to examine him for a moment. It was almost like there was something faintly familiar about the person in front of him.

The blond shifted for a moment and after he had quietly cleared his throat – politely holding his hand in front of his lips as he did so – he finally spoke. "Levi." He said softly and there was something warm about his voice, something that made Levi feel like the stranger in front of him was actually talking to someone he had missed for a long time instead of him.

"That's you, correct?" The tone of the blond's voice had changed just after his name had been spoken. It was harder now, not as soft or warm anymore.

"Depends on who's asking." Levi said in reply, with a challenging undertone to his voice.

There was a smile on the blond's lips once more, but somehow Levi couldn't help himself but think that the other one seemed to be somewhat disappointed in his reply. As if he had expected him to know who he was. But Levi was sure that he had never seen the man before in his life.

"My name is Erwin Smith." The man introduced himself and Levi found it hard to prevent his mouth from dropping open in reaction to that.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He couldn't believe it, but now that the person had introduced himself he couldn't help himself but notice certain similarities. This must definitely be a joke. His books weren't popular. People like this should definitely not exist.

"A fucking cosplayer? Seriously?" He couldn't help himself but spurt out. Erwin Smith was a character from his book. His book that sold close to zero times. The very book that had received nothing but harsh critiques and ignorance from people. And here was an actual person who had gone through the trouble of turning up at his doorstep disguised as one of the characters from said books. Levi didn't know if he should feel honored or completely sorry for this man.

The blond was definitely in his late thirties, so he was actually of the correct age. And he did seem like he had gotten the look down almost perfectly. Even the eyes, those piercing icy blue eyes that Levi had always loved to describe so much. He wondered if the blond was wearing contacts or if he had been naturally gifted with eyes like that.

The next moment, Levi couldn't help himself but let out a sharp "tch". No, this was actually disappointing. This person could have at least tried to wear the correct clothes, too then, if he was actually going through the trouble of coming here and introducing himself as 'Erwin Smith' to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a cosplayer." The blond said and there was still the faintest of smiles on his lips. And Levi couldn't help himself but somehow hate how he was apologizing while saying it and wondering what the hell was actually going on right now.

The next moment the blond brought up something he had been holding in his hands the whole time, holding it out for Levi to see.

Levi raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was a copy of his book, 'Attack on Titan'.

"I was wondering how this might continue." The blond said with an amused chuckle.

"What the hell?" Was all that Levi was able to reply. What was wrong with this person? Maybe he was someone completely crazy, probably with a few screws lose. He should just slam the door shut and ignore him. But there was something in the other one's glance that made him decide against doing that.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." The blond said as he took the book back and shoved it under his arm to hold it there while his hand went behind his back to retrieve something.

Levi had almost flinched, thinking that maybe this crazy person had a weapon hidden behind his back, but soon enough he realized that the blond had only taken his wallet out of his trouser pocket.

The blond was rummaging in it for a moment, until he finally took out his passport and held it out in front of Levi.

Levi blinked in surprise as he got a little closer to see better. And sure enough, there was an exact image of the man standing in front of him and the passport clearly read 'Erwin Smith' on the top right beside the picture.


End file.
